Four Letter Lie (The Sequal) - Carnival of Rust
by PAPERKUT6
Summary: How far will you go to protect the ones you love? That was the question I asked myself every day. The answer was simple. I would kill if that meant I could protect the people I loved and cared for. After all that's happened in the last century it's time to take back what's rightfully mine, and live the life I've been kept from for so long.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."_**

**_ - GK Chesterton_**

There comes a time in one's life where the decisions you made in the past comes back to haunt your present. This was not one of them. I decided to risk the lives of a few to protect the lives of many. I walked through the court yard where blood was spilled for what people loved and believed in. The ground was tainted red by the blood of those that sacrificed themselves for the greater good. For a better future for our kind and our families. This wasn't what I envisioned but it was what was prophesized. I took the last few steps to the middle of the grounds, aware of the eyes that were following my every movement, waiting for the moment I took what we fought for. Two of the remaining Assembly members looked at me, covered in cuts and bruises, defeat in their eyes. I wasn't at all thrilled with what I had to do. I hated myself for it.

But this was the only way. It was either them or my family, and I will always choose my family. There's no excuse for war, and I wasn't too thrilled with the prospect of signing the death warrants of the people I cared for, but they wanted to join the fight and was willing to risk it all, I just had to support them. I did and we won.

I was taking my rightful place. I stood in front of Sophia and Lucas contemplating letting them live. I've known them my whole life, I just wished they hadn't followed Vincent and Tobias, because all it has brought them was pain and ultimately death. Nothing I did was going to save them. Either I killed them mercifully or Damon was going to kill them slowly and painfully. I wasn't going to let him fall back into that dark place. I lifted the sword I held and aimed it at Sophia. "I'm sorry," I mouthed, swallowing. Sophia looked relieved, like I was putting her out of her misery.

I readied myself to bring the sword down over her head, but a bang from behind me made me spin around. I saw a blur and before I could react I was hit by something hard. The last thing I heard was someone screaming '_no'_ as my world faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**_We're Going To Be Okay_**

**_"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight. Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time. I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts. I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out. I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing. In your name I find meaning. So I'm holdin' on...I'm barely holdin' on to you..." ~ Lifehouse_**

**_"Come feed the rain 'cause I'm thirsty for your love, dancing underneath the skies of lust. Yeah, feed the rain 'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust. It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed. All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need. I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore. And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before..." ~ Poets of the Fall_**

**_"Just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again..." ~ P!nk feat. Nathan Ruess_**

I was wide awake staring at the ceiling, my mind racing. I groaned loudly and got up. I felt tense and frustrated the last couple of weeks' stress getting to me. And the fact that Damon was just down the corridor made it worse. I started pacing, trying to distract myself from all that was going on inside my head. When I couldn't take the tension anymore I marched out of the room and down the corridor. I walked down the corridor using my memory to find Damon's room. Walking through the house brought back vivid memories. Some I wanted to cherish, others I wanted to erase.

But it doesn't work like that. Memories are forever, it's just how it is. I reached his room knocking on the door, feeling like a teenage girl. I was nervous as hell, my heart racing, my palms sweaty and my breathing slightly uneven. I pushed the door open, squeezing through and closing it behind me. It was pitch black in the room and it took my eyes a couple of seconds to readjust and focus. Damon laid on his back on the side closest to the door. He gave me a curious look, his features blurred in the dark.

I stood grounded for a second wondering if this was such a good idea. I thought better of it and turned around reaching out for the door, touching the door knob. I closed my eyes, the familiar feeling of belonging settling inside me. It's the kind of feeling that makes your stomach flutter, toes curl, and smile like an idiot. A feeling so warm and comfortable it burned inside you like a flame. I turned around and marched over to Damon's bed. I climbed over him, giving him a front row seat of my underwear under the T-Shirt I wore. I settled down next to him, lying on my back, resting my hands on my stomach. We laid in silence for a while, staring at the ceiling, like it could explain everything. My heart slowed down to a healthy rhythm, content with the situation. When I was ready, I turned on my side meeting Damon's gaze. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his. My heart ached, the hollowness inside me growing.

I've been doing well, but I still felt a little out of place. I opened my eyes again, reached up with my hand, and touched Damon's face. We stared at each other, a silent moment passing through us. There was no need to communicate verbally.

We just knew what we wanted. It scared me to realize just how much I loved Damon. I was foolish to think that I could just turn off that kind of love. When you love someone so much it physically hurts, you do reckless things. And I did the first thing that came to mind. I leaned in and kissed Damon. It was an impulse, a sudden loss of control. My body responded first, my mind a bit reluctant to follow.

It wasn't long before I lost myself in the lust, Damon consuming everything that was me. The kiss intensified, my heart racing, my mind fixed on one thing. Damon turned pulling me on top of him. I straddled him too consumed with the kiss to care what he was doing. I interrupted the kiss long enough to take off my shirt. I hesitated for a moment, aware of my scarred body. I was never one to feel self-conscious, but this was different. I was aware of every flaw. Damon met my worried gaze and smiled.

"You're beautiful," he breathed his hands gripping my hips, holding onto me like I was going to disappear before we could go any further. The fact that he wasn't turned off by me made me feel better. I took his face in my hands, reassuring him with a passionate kiss that I wasn't going anywhere, at least not tonight.

Damon flipped me over breaking the kiss to take off his clothes. I got out of my knickers before Damon got to them. I remember what happened to clothing that got in the way of Damon and what he wanted. Damon pressed his naked body against mine, flesh rubbing against flesh. A ball of fire started in the pit of my stomach, quickly spreading. I grabbed fists-full of Damon's hair, deepening the kiss. I wanted more.

No. I needed more. I was consumed by lust, a hunger growing inside me that I was afraid I could never satisfy. Damon's hand moved down my waist and settled on my butt cheek. I spread my legs and wrapped my right leg around his waist, holding on.

Damon grabbed me by the hair with his left hand, pulling my head back, kissing my exposed neck. I moaned, grabbing on to the head board, arching my back. I knew Damon's beast was on the surface, threatening to take control. I envisioned his teeth piercing my skin and taking my blood. I closed my eyes, the ball of fire settling between my legs. My eyes snapped open when Damon pulled away.

He was staring at me taking in my features. Our eyes still fixed on each other, Damon pushed inside me. I slapped my hands on his back, digging my nails in, biting down hard on my bottom lip. Damon pulled out and slammed back inside me, his dark eyes drowning me. I bit down harder to stop myself from screaming.

I was aware that Stefan wasn't too far away. I didn't get embarrassed easily, but as a vampire Stefan had excellent hearing. I wasn't going to add volume to this already noisy situation. I drew blood, the taste of copper overwhelming to my taste buds. Damon, with his beast on the surface, looked at me with hunger and lust blazing in his eyes. I lifted my head, grabbing Damon's bottom lip with my teeth.

The whole world faded away at that moment. My mind and body was only interested in one thing. Damon. He had all of me. My mind, body, and soul.

For this brief impulsive moment I bared everything to Damon. After all these years Damon still managed to turn my whole world upside down. Damon bared his fangs resisting the urge to drink from me. He was trying to control the beast, scared of hurting me again. I was touched by his concern for me, but I needed him to bite me. "It's okay," I breathed my voice hoarse. Damon didn't wait, he went straight for my breast, choosing to leave a mark where no one would see it. His teeth pierced through my skin, blood seeping into his mouth. I closed my eyes moaning loudly.

Our worlds collided with a bang, bright white sparks going off inside me. Damon untangled himself form me in every sense, collapsing on the bed beside me. Every nerve in my body was alive, my senses heightened, the hunger inside me stilled. Damon pulled me into his arms assuring himself that I was real. Not that I wouldn't be. Then again I didn't want to pry too deep into his thoughts. I fell asleep in Damon's arms happy and satisfied.

I sat on the sofa in the living room with a blanket wrapped around me, hugging my knees against my chest. I stared at the ash in the fireplace, distracted by the conversation I was having with myself. I didn't regret what happened with Damon last night, but I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. Too many times I've trusted Damon just to be let down when he left me alone and brokenhearted. But we shared a past that I couldn't ignore, even though I didn't remember any of it. I wasn't mad at Damon or Stefan for keeping it from me, well not anymore. I was just scared.

If I was going to follow Jack and lead a revolution I needed Damon and Stefan by my side. I just needed to know that Damon was going to stick around and not leave when things started to get complicated. "Here you are," Damon said relieved.

I looked up and gave him a warm smile. "I'm not leaving, Damon," I said reassuringly.

"Just making sure," he said taking a seat next to me. I crossed my legs, clutching the blanket against my chest. "Do you regret last night?" Damon asked, getting straight to the point. I thought about it again and took Damon's hand.

"I'm so in love with you that it scares me," Damon said when I didn't say anything.

"Damon," I began squeezing his hand. "Come back to me, Ava," he said, pleadingly.

"I'm here, Damon," I said, but I couldn't shake the fear of getting my heart broken again. "I don't blame you for being mad, especially since I've lied to you on more than one occasion," Damon said looking past me and at the window behind me.

"You knew who I was that first night and you still tried to kill me," I said unable to stop myself from going down that path. I thought I didn't need to know, but I did.

"You have to understand, Ava-"

"Please don't pull a Jack on me," I interrupted.

"When I turned all the memories came back, and I went looking for you. I found you and saw you with Vincent. I was furious," Damon took a breath looking directly at me. "I couldn't, or I wouldn't understand why you'd be with someone like him. I lost my temper and I killed you. But-"

"I was a Keeper."

"Yes. I fell in love with you all over again and it scared me."

"Why?"

"Because I had fallen in love with Katherine and I was afraid I'd hurt you again."

"Then why come back?"

"Because I couldn't stay away."

"Do you resent me for killing Katherine all those years ago?"

"I think I've always resented you, but not because of Katherine," Damon said letting go of my hand. "Then why?" I asked.

"I resented you because you didn't save _me_," Damon continued tears in his eyes.

Damon was finally saying what he's been afraid to say. I didn't save him. Most of his resentment was because I didn't stop him from being turned. He became this monster because of me. I shook my head and dropped my gaze. I started to understand the love hate relationship we had. We both blamed each other for things we had no control over. "I am so sorry," I apologized. I didn't know what else to say. The truth was, even if I did know that Katherine had fed Damon her blood, there was nothing I could do about it. It wasn't my job to protect humans. It was my job to keep supernatural beings from being exposed. We sat in silence letting what was said sink in.

"I love you, I always have," Damon said breaking the silence.

"I'm scared, Damon."

"I know you are, but I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know if I can trust you," I said honestly.

"I won't give up," Damon said taking my hand in his.

"I didn't think you would."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**_Why Now?_**

**_"Would you mind if I hurt you? Understand that I need to. Wish that I had other choices than to harm the one I love. What have you done now?! I know I'd better stop trying. You know that there's no denying. I won't show mercy on you now. I know, I should stop believing. I know, there's no retrieving. It's over now, what have you done..." ~ Within Temptation feat. Keith Caputo_**

**_"I watch the city burn. These dreams like ashes float away. Your voice I never heard. Only silence. Where were you when our hearts were bleeding. Where were you when it all crashed down. Never thought that you'd deceive me. Where are you now..." ~ Red_**

**_"She said I wonder when it'll be my day. 'Cause I'm not too far from breaking down. All I've got are screams inside. But somehow they come out in a smile, and I'm wondering if I'll always feel this way..." ~ One Less Reason_**

**_16 Days Earlier_**

Life constantly changes. People grow old and die. Technology progress. Empires rise and fall. Seasons come and go. In short, nothing stays the same. My father left me with a departing message, we all adapt to survive. So, when a life comes to an end sure we grief, but we eventually move on. It was part of the process. It was the roles we were given. Life always goes on. It doesn't care that you were dealt a bad hand.

It doesn't care that you're not ready for things to change. Life just happens.

Which brought me to believe that ultimately life sucks. I finally had things figured out and then it all changed. Like it always does. I stood facing my godfather, Jack Sullivan, visibly fighting the urge to not kick his ass. Jack has not changed a bit.

He was still the same man I remember leaving ninety years ago. He was a tall athletic man, with the looks of a model. He had dark hair and brown eyes. You'd think I'd be happy to see my godfather, but I wasn't. "Hello kiddo," he greeted like nothing's changed. Damon stepped between myself and Jack, not because he was afraid that Jack might harm me, but because he worried that I might attack Jack.

Damon wasn't wrong, my emotions were all over the place and I couldn't be trusted to not act on my anger. "What do you mean, you couldn't be happier?" I asked.

Damon noticeably flinched and snapped his head back to look at me, fear in his eyes.

He shook his head and I knew they were hiding something from me.

Footsteps in the corridor pulled our attention from the current situation. Damon jumped into action and dashed for the door, but wasn't quick enough. Stefan walked in and all hell broke loose. I've seen Stefan at his worst. But this was different.

He paused saw Jack and went straight for his neck, leaping through the air. Damon who was normally the one to attack first, leaped after Stefan tackling him to the ground. Damon held Stefan down, but was struggling. Stefan was furious.

"What the hell is going on!" I demanded taking a step forward. This whole situation reeked of secrecy. I knew something wasn't right. Both Stefan and Damon knew something that I didn't. I just never thought that Jack would be involved. I took another step closer my hands on my hips. "Someone better tell me what the hell is going on," I repeated, angrily. Stefan chucked Damon off him and got to his feet.

I thought he might go for Jack again, but he didn't. "I'm so sorry," Stefan said looking at me, regret and shame clouding his eyes. I sat down. No good could come of this.

I could feel it. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Jack asked astonished, smiling.

"Didn't tell me what?" I asked when no one spoke.

"I really thought you'd tell her, Stefan. I have to say I'm really surprised." Jack was enjoying this. Damon walked over to the window, turned and looked at Jack.

Jack simply smiled, not at all phased with what's happening. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at me. "Who's going to tell Avalon what it is we're all hiding," Jack said animatedly. "I didn't want to keep it from you, but Damon made me promise," Stefan said looking ashamed. "Oh for heaven's sake," Jack said after a couple of moments. "You grew up in Mystic Falls, Avalon," Jack said with a shrug, like it was no big deal. It of course was, because I always thought I'd grown up in Arizona. "That's impossible, I would've known if I had."

"Avalon-"

"It's Ava," I interjected.

"Ava, I took away your memory and replaced it with the ones you have now."

"Why would you do that?" I asked confused.

"Because of me," Damon said. I looked at Damon burning to ask him a million questions, but I couldn't bring myself to ask any. Damon looked away in sadness. Stefan got up and walked to the door. He punched the wall and turned around. "Because you fell in love with the wrong brother," Stefan said.

I shook my head, more confused than ever. "I don't understand."

"You fell in love with me and I broke your heart, Ava," Damon said turning around looking at me. "Okay can someone please explain all this to me?" I begged anxiously. This was the last thing I needed. I wasn't sure I was strong enough to handle whatever it was that was about to be said. "Your parents moved to Mystic Falls after your tenth birthday, Ava. It's then that you met the Salvatore brothers, and it's when-" Jack was interrupted by Damon. "We fell in love Ava, we were engaged," Damon said pained.

"That is not true," I said on the verge of tears. It couldn't be true. I would've remembered that. "I joined the Armed Services and left you," Damon finished, unable to look at me. "So what you just decided to take away my memories?" I asked Jack.

"You were heartbroken, Ava. Your father was trying to protect you."

"By erasing my memories!" I asked, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"He erased all our memories," Stefan corrected, crossly.

"You were never meant to fall in love with me but you did, and you were willing to sacrifice it all for me and I left you," Damon said looking at me.

"So why take away my memories?"

"Because you needed to be a Keeper, and you refused to after Damon left."

"That still doesn't explain taking away my memories," I said impatiently.

"Long ago a witch foretold that our race would be in strive and that a baby girl would lead us into a new era. It took your parents ten years to find you. You're life was never your own Ava. You were always meant to safe our kind." I stared at Jack in disbelief.

It's not every day that you hear from someone you love and trust that your whole life has been one big fat lie. I wanted to believe that Jack was lying to me, but looking at him I could see that he wasn't. Every single word was the truth.

"I think you should go," I said to both Damon and Stefan.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Yes," I said with a reassuring nod.

"Okay, we'll be in the living room if you need us," he said leaving. Damon followed Stefan without saying a word. I watched him go and for some reason I wasn't mad at him or Stefan. It's because I knew they were used just like I was.

I turned back and looked at Jack. "Are you telling me that my biological parents were killed so that I could partake in this 'prophecy'?" I couldn't believe that my parents would do something so vile as kill innocent humans.

"Your mother never knew any of this. She just took you in and loved you like her own," Jack said honestly. I shook my head and closed my eyes. How was it that I never knew any of this. Sure I knew that I was adopted, but I never got told the full story. Although I did find out that Katherine had killed my biological parents, and that was why I had no problem killing her when the order came. I just wish I'd known the whole story. "Your father did what he had to," Jack said pulling me from my thoughts. "My father did what he did to protect himself," I replied turning my back on Jack. I dragged my hands through my hair, letting out a sigh.

"Don't you dare speak ill of your father."

"My whole life I've been someone's property, used and abused for their own agendas!" I spun around, glaring at Jack. My body protested against the sudden movement, but my anger overruled any other emotions I was feeling.

"Your parents loved you!" Jack said defending my father's honor. He was my father's brother and best friend. Of course he'd defend him. "They were given you for this reason. You're meant to be your father's legacy."

"I don't want to be his legacy. I don't want any of this."

"You were given this for a reason."

"All my father gave me was misery." Jack sighed sensing that I was in no mood to see sense. "When you're ready you'll see that all of this happened for a reason, Ava."

We looked at each other millions of questions running through my head. So much still didn't make any sense. "And Damon?"

"You and Damon are like fire and ice. You need each other for balance and stability. Without each other you are two restless souls aimlessly wandering through existence."

"But you said that I was meant to fall in love with Stefan."

"Life sometimes follows its own path."

"Katherine killing my parents, me killing Katherine, Katherine turning Damon and Stefan. That was all part of some greater plan?"

"What happened to Damon was unfortunate," Jack said, genuinely displeased. "But life doesn't always go as planned, Ava. But yours took years of planning and scheming." I rolled my eyes. "Oh thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Avalon, your father wanted to protect you from the pain and heartache when he saw the bond between you and Damon. When Damon left you were inconsolable."

"So what, he thought taking away our memories would solve everything?"

"Even back then your relationship with Damon was erratic. The two of you would be inseparable one moment, and brawling the next. Even then you weren't afraid if your fights were physical and if blood was drawn. But you'd always forgive each other and go back to being inseparable."

"What about Stefan?"

"He was just there, wiping away the tears and blood when things went wrong. It was clear to The Assembly that the flaw in their plan was Damon."

"But that wasn't the only flaw was it?" I asked, aware that there was something else Jack wasn't telling me. "No. Because no matter what your father and I tried, you and Damon always found your way back to each other."

"That's why you erased our memories," I said some of the things said today making sense, but there were still a lot of things that didn't.

"Yes," Jack answered. "The only way we could protect you was to make you fall in love with Vincent." That made my blood boil and my anger flare.

"Do you know how much I suffered?" I asked furiously.

"It was a necessary part of the plan, and I apologize for that." Jack said it so casually, it chilled me to the bone. "He beat me senseless, and you're standing here telling me that this was all part of some plan?" I was slowly losing the ability to keep my anger under control. "You needed a reason to fight back."

"It did the opposite," I pointed out. "It made me give up. So, all the heartache and bruises were for nothing!" Jack shook his head, starting to get annoyed with the fact that I couldn't grasp the grand scheme of things.

"It wasn't for nothing, because you found Damon."

"After the prize you made me pay so I didn't."

"We should've known that you and Damon wouldn't be so easily discouraged. It's true what they say. There is nothing more powerful than that of true love."

"No," I said shaking my head and turning away. "There's nothing more powerful than the art of deceit." I walked to the window and leaned over breathing in fresh air. It was an attempt to clear my head. "You have to understand Ava, your father did what he did to protect our people. To give us hope when there was none."

"My whole life is a lie!" I snapped turning around. "Do you know what that feels like?" I asked, raising my voice. "Don't you see? It had to be this way," Jack said as a way to explain all of it. "No! All of _this_ means nothing now."

"With Tobias and Vincent both deceased, you can take over."

"I don't want any of this, Jack."

"Ava, your father and The Assembly did what they thought would save our kind. We all make sacrifices." I looked at Jack and shook my head.

"Some just more than others it seems."

"Everything happens for a reason, Ava. I know that giving up Sasha was the hardest thing you ever had to do, but it was so that now she can join our fight."

"After ninety years you show up and tell me that not only has my whole life been a lie, but that I need to fight for the people who abandoned me. "

"Yes," he answered. "And you want me to this by using my only child?" I asked, trying to understand what it was he wanted from me.

"Just like you, she was brought into this life for a reason."

"I don't even know how this happened."

"The magic would've never worked if you and Damon weren't meant to be together. That proved that your father and I were wrong. You and Damon were always destined to find each other."

"Magic, right. Why?"

"You need five people in order to overtake The Assembly."

I openly stared at Jack, finally grasping some of what was said today. This fight Jack keeps on mentioning was to over throw the current Assembly and take over. I was meant to start a revolution that was going to make the race stronger.

My father and Jack had planned a new order. One where Keepers and supernatural beings worked together. That was why they wanted me to fall in love with Stefan, because he was the sensible one. But instead I fell in love with Damon who were hot headed and impulsive. But they didn't know Damon that well.

I saw what they didn't. I saw a man who was caring and protective. A man who would do anything to protect the people he loved. In the end it didn't really matter who I fell in love with, because all my father and Jack needed for their plan was for me to overtake the current Assembly and create one that would work alongside supernatural beings. "I refuse to use Sasha as just another pawn, I will not drag her into our world against her will. She doesn't even know she's my daughter for heaven's sake."

"Sometimes, Avalon, we all make sacrifices for the greater good."

I laughed. He must be bloody joking. "Haven't I sacrificed enough."

"This is when all those sacrifices become worthwhile."

I shook my head, my mind spinning. This was all too much.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**_Almost Like The Good Ol' Days_**

**_"A moment of love. A dream. A laugh. A kiss. A cry. Our rights. Our wrongs..." ~ The Temper Trap_**

**_"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl. I wanna see inside. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?..." ~ Labrinth_**

**_"Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice. You have a choice. You've made it now..." ~ The Frames_**

I woke up to the most beautiful sound. Ava's laughter. But that wasn't the only reason it was beautiful. Ava and Damon's laughter echoed through the house, warm and genuine. I laid in bed just listening to the wonderful sound that was Ava and Damon talking and laughing. Elena stirred next to me and opened her eyes. I looked at her, again awed with how beautiful she was. And she was mine.

"Is that Damon and Ava?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes," I said with a smile, turning on my side to look at Elena.

"What does that mean?" she said turning on her side.

"I have no idea."

"You don't think they're killing each other?" Elena asked worried.

"No. They won't be laughing if they were."

"You don't sound too convincing."

"Well I hope not," I said rolling over and getting out of bed. Elena followed slipping on a silk gown, tying it around her waist. I put on a shirt and we made our way downstairs, hand in hand. We walked to the kitchen not too sure what we were going to find. "Maybe we shouldn't," Elena said stopping in her tracks.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I asked, with an uncertain smile.

"I can think of a couple of things," Elena answered her eyes darting to the kitchen when Damon gave a thunderous laugh.

"C'mon," I said pulling her towards the kitchen. We approached the kitchen with caution and stopped. Ava was sitting by the counter, nibbling on a piece of toast and Damon was standing by the stove, flipping a pancake.

"I can't believe you remember that," Ava said laughing, chucking a piece of toast at Damon. Damon dodged the flying piece of toast and slid the pancake into a plate.

"I have a memory like an elephant, baby," Damon said smiling.

I stared, fixated by the scene in front of me. It's been years since I've seen Damon and Ava so civil and so happy with each other. All the tension Ava's been carrying around have disappeared, and even Damon was in a lighter mood.

"Just in time for breakfast, little brother," Damon said smiling, looking up.

Ava turned in her seat and smiled at us.

"Good morning sleepy heads," she greeted turning back sharing a look with Damon.

Elena and I looked at each other, and she shrugged walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Ava. I went over and sat down on Ava's other side, watching Damon make another pancake. "Did we miss something?" I asked no longer able to take the mystery. I needed to know what changed, or if anything did in fact change.

For all I knew it was all just a pretence to fool us. "We talked," Ava said exchanging another look with Damon. I smiled playfully bumping Ava with my shoulder.

"Oh _I heard_ you alright," I joked with a wink. Ava laughed and bumped me with her shoulder. "We actually talked," she replied with a chuckle, scrunching her nose.

"Am I missing something?" Elena asked looking at me and Ava.

I shook my head with a smile and took the piece of toast Ava offered me.

"Stefan is trying to be funny," Damon said turning back and pouring another lot of pancake batter into the pan. Elena looked from me to Ava to Damon and back, and she clicked. "Oh God, okay. Too much information," she said getting up, and grabbing a carton of orange juice. She sat down again, poured herself a glass and offered the carton to Ava, who filled her glass. Damon gave Elena a plate with pancakes and the bottle of maple syrup. I watched as Damon and Ava looked at each other, both seemed to be happy. Elena looked over Ava's head at me, and I knew what she was thinking.

It was nice to see them both so happy. I never thought I'd see this side of them again.

It reminded me of the good old days, before it all became a mess. The days before Damon joined the Armed Services and Ava was planning their wedding.

Only time would tell how all this will turn out. I hoped that Damon and Ava could handle whatever came next, and believe me it was going to be challenging.

"I want you to give me some of your blood," Ava said out of the blue.

Damon and I both looked up and stared at her. She obviously forgot what happened the last time she had vampire blood in her system. "Do you remember what my blood did to you?" Damon asked, studying Ava to see if he could see where she was going with this. Ava shook her head and broke off another piece of her pancake.

"Yes, Damon. But it wasn't that bad," Ava said, determinedly.

"Not that bad?" I asked looking at Ava. "You thought you were at death's door, if I remember correctly," I reminded her. "Not the point, Stefan," Ava said swatting my hand away from her pancakes. For a little person she sure ate a lot.

"Why do you want my blood?" Damon interjected, curiously.

"Well," Ava began looking at her plate. "I saw this recipe of a healing concoction in the back of my father's journal, and if you haven't notice the healing process isn't going too well." Damon studied Ava for a moment, sensing that there was more to it than what she was letting on. "I'm just going to take a shower," Elena said, leaving the room. Neither Damon nor Ava seemed to notice her departure, so I just gave Elena a nod and a smile. "What else is in this concoction?" I asked.

"Vampire blood and my blood."

"Not much of a concoction if you ask me," Damon said.

"I know, but it might lessen the side effects," Ava replied, hiding her face in her glass of orange juice. "What's the rush, Ava?" I asked. Ava looked up and met my inquiring gaze. "Look at me, it's been weeks and I haven't healed."

"Ava," Damon said, but didn't get to finish.

"Please don't say my name like that," Ava said.

"Like what?" Damon asked innocently.

"Like I'm pathetic."

"I wouldn't dream of it. All I'm trying to say is that there's no rush. Take your time."

I looked at my brother truly surprised that he was so caring. This did remind me of the good old days when they looked at each with love and respect.

"Are you going to give me your blood or not?" Ava said meeting Damon's eyes.

"Okay, but I am not holding your hair back," Damon answered with a sparkle in his eyes. "This is too weird," I said looking from Ava to Damon and back.

"What?" Ava asked with a smile. She couldn't help herself. She was happy.

"Nothing," I said getting to my feet. I left just as Damon leaned over the counter to kiss Ava. I smiled to myself, happy to see Damon and Ava so in love. I just hope that this time it lasts.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**_Secrets_**

**_"Tell me what you want to hear. Something that will light those ears. Sick of all the insincere. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. My God, amazing how we got this far..._** **_Oh, got no reason, got no shame. Got no family I can blame. Just don't let me disappear. I'ma tell you everything..." ~ One Republic_**

**_"Rip the earth in two with your mind. Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires. I never meant you any harm. But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm..." ~ Mumford & Sons_**

**_"Secret, hidden underneath it, trying hard to keep it. Safely out of reach. Creeping, I can feel it breathing, calling to the surface, finally in my dreams..." ~ Digital Daggers_**

**_15 Days Earlier_**

It was eerily quiet in the house, not a single soul making a sound. After Jack's abrupt appearance and just as abrupt departure, I think we were all in shock. Well I was in shock, Stefan and Damon were worried. I wasn't sure what to make of all the information I was given. I stared at nothing particular in the room, my mind spinning.

I heard someone move downstairs and sat up. Stefan and Damon have been avoiding me, afraid that I might hate them because they lied to me. I was upset, but I wasn't mad. What upset me was that they all knew my life was a lie and they never said a word. Damon knew who I was when we met in 1898, and he still tried to kill me.

I think that was the part that hurt the most. If he loved me so much, why did he try to kill me? I never went looking for Stefan, we met accidentally. But now I wasn't so sure. Did he seek me out, because he knew who I was? When I couldn't take the silence anymore. I got out of bed and went downstairs. Before I wanted silence, now I couldn't stand it. I headed downstairs seeking out one of the brothers.

A few days ago when I wanted them to keep away from me and leave me alone they made it their mission to not grant me that wish, but now that I want to talk they suddenly found the art of avoidance. I found both brothers sitting in the living room, Damon with a drink in his hand and Stefan standing by the fireplace, reading a book.

They both looked up when I walked in, both looking incredibly guilty.

I walked over to where Damon sat and sat down next to him, one foot under me and the other on the floor. "Here you go," Damon said handing me his drink. I took it and happily gulped it down. "You have no idea how much I needed that," I said putting the glass down. "I think we all needed a drink after yesterday," Damon answered.

"Ava," Stefan began, putting the book down on the fireplace.

"If you apologize one more time, Stefan, I will hurt you," I said light-heartedly.

Stefan looked at me and a smile returned to his eyes.

"Why aren't you angry?" Stefan asked.

"You didn't tell me that you knew me. It's no big deal."

"See it is!" Stefan pointed out, horrified.

"I'm not mad, Stefan. I'm just upset, because you guys never told me!"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"What's your excuse?" I asked Damon.

"I tried to kill you." I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"Okay then," I said.

"That's it, you're not mad?" Stefan asked again, just to clarify that I wasn't mad.

"I'm not mad, Stefan. Because I too kept a secret," I replied.

"What do you mean you kept a secret?"

I looked at Damon, aware that we never really talked about the fact that Sasha was our daughter. Sure I showed him a couple of memories, but we never took the time to talk about it. This might be the only time I had to finally tell the secret I've been keeping to myself for so long. "Sasha's my," I looked at Damon again. "Sasha is our daughter," I corrected, taking Damon's hand. Damon squeezed my hand before I let go of his, getting to my feet. I walked a couple of steps back taking a deep breath.

"I don't understand," Stefan said. "Vampires are sterile."

"I don't know how it happened. Jack said something about magic," I answered turning around facing the brothers. "But I don't know. All I know is that after Damon left at the end of '82 I found out I was pregnant."

"That's why you were so adamant in curing her," Stefan said, finally understanding why I begged him to save Sasha twelve years ago.

"What happened to her twelve years ago?" Damon asked concerned. I sat down on the coffee table in front of Damon. "When Sasha was three they found that she had a heart defect. By chance the family stumbled onto my path. I did a heart transplant." I took a breath. "When Sasha was eighteen her heart gave out, and she didn't have enough time to wait for a new heart. I couldn't let her die, not after all I went through to make sure she was safe," I said with tears in my eyes. "So I injected my blood and Stefan's blood directly into her heart."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Damon asked. I shook my head and turned around facing the wall. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned back.

"Because I didn't want Tobias to find her. I couldn't risk The Assembly using her to hurt me," I said, but that wasn't exactly the truth.

"But why not tell one of us?" Damon asked, kindly.

"I didn't want to tell you 'cause I knew you'd want to do what was right, and I didn't want you to resent me for forcing you to stay," I said, and that was the honest answer.

"You should've told me," Damon said, a bit heatedly. He was trying really hard to be understanding, but he couldn't quite pull it off.

"Like you told me that we had a history," I snapped.

That was mean. I regretted it the second I said it. "I don't regret my decision to give her up, Damon. I did what was best for her," I said gently.

"But you didn't even ask me?"

"I didn't want to fight about it. If Tobias found out about her he would've killed her or worse take her and make her one of _his_ disciples."

"I could've protected both of you, Ava."

"She was safer away from our world," I said with certainty, putting an end to the conversation. Damon understood and nodded his head, dropping the subject.

But I had a feeling that this was not the last time we'd talk about it.

"Wow," Stefan said from his spot in the living room. "So, I wasn't crazy for thinking that there were _a lot_ of similarities between the two of you."

"No you weren't," I said with a smile.

"I'm an uncle," Stefan mused. "And you're a dad." Stefan had a giant smile on his face.

"Not officially," Damon said not really feeling Stefan's excitement.

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked taking a seat on the other sofa.

"Sasha doesn't know," I replied.

"She doesn't know?"

"Are you going to keep repeating everything we say," Damon asked getting up, heading to the drinks table. He poured himself another drink and gulped it down.

"She deserves to know, Ava," Damon said after another drink.

"I know. I just don't know how to tell her."

"We'll do it together," Damon said with determination.

"She'll be here by the end of the month. We can tell her then."

"If she's anything like us, she's going to be pissed off."

"She's so much like us that it scares me."

We lapsed into silence everyone occupied with their own thoughts.

"How did we end up here, Damon?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Destiny," he answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"I'm not so sure," I said shaking my head.

"Destiny or not, you were supposed to be together and I hope you guys can get back what you've lost," Stefan said walking towards me. He squeezed my shoulder, looked at Damon and left. We heard Stefan leave the house, the front door clicking shut behind him. "What do you say?" Damon asked meeting my gaze.

"About what?"

"About us making this work."

"I don't know, Damon. I need some time."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**_Healing_**

**_"Palms rise to the universe...Feel the warmth, we'll never die. We're like diamonds in the sky. You're a shooting star I see. A vision of ecstasy. When you hold me, I'm alive. We're like diamonds in the sky. At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays. I saw the life inside your eyes. So shine bright tonight..." ~ Rihanna_**

**_"There's a blaze of light in every word. It doesn't matter which you heard. The holy or the broken Hallelujah..." ~ Leonard Cohen_**

**_"I'm standing across from you. But I see you. I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do. But I see you. I'm standing across from you. But I see you. I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do. But I see you..." ~ Mika_**

I was wide awake staring at the windows, the curtains moving to the beat of the wind. There was some sense of relaxation in watching the curtains move. I matched my breathing with the wind, concentrating on letting go of every thought in my head.

The door creaked open, the sound deafening in the silent room. Damon entered and closed the door behind him. He lifted the covers sliding in to bed next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing his body against mine, nestling his nose in the hollow of my neck. I closed my eyes breathing out. I took Damon's hand in mine holding it against my chest. I won't lie, it felt great to be so close to Damon.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep. I woke up with sun rays in my face, and an arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and turned around, feeling well rested and refreshed. Damon was fast asleep, totally at peace. I slithered out from under his hold and got out of bed. "Going somewhere?" he asked, eyes still closed, a smile playing on his lips. "I need to use the toilet," I said leaving the room.

"We avoided talking about the blood situation last night, but I haven't forgotten," I said to the door. I heard Damon groan and get up. "Fine," he said opening the door as I washed my hands. "Really?" I was surprised, I honestly thought I'd have to beg a little more. Damon came up to me and took my face in his hands, burying his fingers in my hair. "Really," he whispered leaning in, brushing his lips against mine.

My whole body hummed, a shiver running down my spine. I grabbed his arms and stood on the tip of my toes, planting my lips on his, kissing him. Damon responded instantly kissing me with a hunger unlike I've ever felt. The lust we felt flowed together, obscuring any emotions or thoughts we had. I wrapped my arms around his neck, relishing the feel of his lips against mine, his hands on my skin and his body pressed against mine. Damon hands cupped my ass and he picked me up, putting me on the bathroom counter. I looked Damon in the eye, knowing exactly what I wanted. I wanted him here and now. No. I needed him. I needed him like I needed the blood flowing in my veins. I kissed him again, unable to control the yearning that needed to be satisfied. With him it was a constant fight to satisfy the burning lust I felt.

It wasn't long before we lost all control. Damon's hands explored every inch of me, while my hands ensured that there was nothing stopping Damon from satisfying the yearning burning inside me. He spread my legs and pushed inside me, the whole world disappearing. I arched my back and scraped my nails across Damon's back, drawing blood. Damon's beast emerged and stared straight at me, his black eyes piercing my soul. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down, kissing him.

Damon bit my bottom lip the taste of my blood heightening his senses. He smiled and bit down on my breast, as I ran my fingers through his hair. Damon looked up as he emptied his seed inside me, his mouth stained with my blood. I leaned forward and kissed him, my mouth coppery with the taste of blood. Damon pulled away and bit down on his own wrist creating a gash. He offered me his wrist and I took it placing my mouth around the wound. I felt his blood flow through me and heal the wounds and bruises I couldn't. I stopped when I thought I'd had enough of his blood.

Damon's fingers moved across my back, and I looked over my shoulder, watching as the carving on my back started healing. I smiled and turned my head, facing Damon. He smiled playfully, his eyes sparkling. "What," I asked meeting his blue gaze.

"I could get used to this," Damon said before he leaned down and kissed me. At that moment I think more than just my outside wounds healed, I felt some of the scars on my heart heal too. I've had good times with Damon before, but this was different. This felt like love.

When we could pry ourselves from each other Damon and I went downstairs. Although Damon was fully satisfied, I still needed to eat. He went to the living room and I went to the kitchen to grab some food. While in the kitchen I drank a tall glass of water, and a tall glass of orange juice. I also took a couple of vitamin tablets. It was all to help me regain my strength after feeding Damon. I made myself a plate filled with orange slices, nuts, and grapes. I needed all the protein, vitamin and sugars I could get. I went to the living room my plate and orange juice in hand.

I entered the room and stopped. On the sofa sat Sasha. She looked up and grinned, jumping to her feet. She hurried towards me and I put my plate and glass down before I made a mess. She wrapped her arms around me, embracing me tightly.

"You look great," she gushed stepping away, studying me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," I answered with a smile. Sasha hugged me again, and then pulled away turning to look at Damon. "I'd hug you, but I'm still upset," Sasha said to Damon.

"What did I do?" Damon asked pouting. I grabbed a few grapes and popped them into my mouth, watching Damon and Sasha. "Oh, you know exactly what you did," Sasha said with her hands on her hips. I walked passed her and sat down next to Damon, crossing my legs. Damon looked to me for an answer. I shrugged. "Don't look at me," I said with a mouthful. "I told you to fight for her," Sasha said indicating towards me with her head. "And what do you do? You leave!"

I laughed and looked at Damon waiting to hear his response.

"Have you met an angry Ava?" Damon asked.

"Yes, yes I have," Sasha chuckled sitting down on the coffee table.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I thought you weren't coming until next week."

"I know, but we managed to finish packing earlier," Sasha answered.

"Packing?" Damon asked, frowning.

"When Ava told us she's leaving Charming, Dave and I thought it was time to pack up and move on," Sasha replied getting to her feet.

"Where are you moving to?" Damon wanted to know, suddenly worried.

If Sasha noticed Damon's reaction she didn't show it.

"Well, here. I just accepted a position at the hospital."

"Oh," Damon said relieved. I elbowed him, and glared at him. It was my way of saying he needed to be a little more discreet. "Am I missing something?" Sasha asked, looking from me to Damon and back. "Ava's decided to give me a second chance," Damon answered before I could say anything. "Well, technically it's chance number 20, but who's counting," I corrected finishing the orange slices.

"Oh, so you two are doing okay?" Sasha asked, eyeing Damon carefully.

"He hasn't tried to kill me if that's what you mean," I said grinning. Damon did not find that funny. He flinched when I said kill.

"Good, but just in case," Sasha said keeping her eyes on Damon. "If you hurt her again I will go to great lengths to make sure you suffer."

"Understood," Damon said his hands in the air.

"Great! On that note I have a contract to sign and boxes to unpack." Sasha leaned over and gave me a kiss on the head, and gave Damon one last look before turning around to leave. The front door opened and Sasha stopped. Stefan walked into the living room a moment later and grinned. "Stefan," Sasha exclaimed opening her arms for a hug. Stefan obliged and embraced Sasha. He looked at me and Damon, raising an eyebrow.

Damon and I both shook our heads. Stefan let Sasha go and took a step away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, still smiling.

"I need to run a couple of errands, but I'll be back later if that's okay," she said looking over her shoulder at me and Damon. "That's fine," Damon said with a nod.

"Great!" Sasha beamed. "I'll see you guys later."

Sasha left the house and we all waited for her to leave the grounds before Stefan spoke. "You have to tell her," he said with urgency.

"And we will, just not now," I assured.

"You better, because the longer you put it off the harder it's going to be."

"It's been thirty years, Stefan. I think a couple more days won't matter."

The sun was setting casting shadows on the floor. I laid down on the bathroom floor, in the semi darkness, staring at nothing in particular. I felt exhausted, but sleep didn't come. Lying in bed did nothing to soothe me, but the coolness of the tiles felt comforting. "Ava?" Damon called anxiously from the bedroom.

The light from the room spilled into the bathroom. Damon hurried to the bathroom, coming to a standstill by the door. I was as sick as a dog. I had a fever, a splitting headache , and I was vomiting blood. It turns out Damon's blood made me sick, again. "I'm fine," I said trying to lift my head, but it felt heavy and I laid down again.

"My blood?" he asked, getting down next to me. "It'll pass," I reassured, my stomach turning. I lifted myself up from the floor, throwing up blood. Damon held my hair back and rubbed my back. "I thought you said you weren't going to hold my hair," I said, wiping my mouth with a wet cloth that was on the floor next to the toilet. I knew what to expect when the vomiting first started and was prepared.

"I sometimes say things that I don't mean," Damon replied reaching over to flush the toilet. I sat back, resting against his chest. "Where's she?" someone called, the voice echoing through the house. Damon and I looked at each, before he got to his feet picking me up from the floor. My legs wobbled and Damon was ready, scooping me into his arms. He carried me out of the room, as I rested my heavy head on his shoulder. "What did you do?" Sasha demanded, bursting into my bedroom.

Damon and I looked up at a pissed off Sasha. "Nothing," Damon said quickly.

"Sasha," I said gently, but my stomach turned and I leaped out of Damon's grasp and dashed to the toilet. I flung open the toilet lid, blood oozing from my mouth.

"What's wrong with her," Sasha asked with concern, coming into the toilet.

I closed the toilet lid, as I wiped my mouth.

"I gave her my blood to help her heal," Damon answered coming over to help me to my feet. "Boy, you do look like crap," Sasha said leaning in to study my face.

"Oh, thanks Sash," I said going over to the sink to rinse my mouth.

"I'm just saying," Sasha paused. "Who am I kidding, you look dreadful," she finished with a chuckle. "And here I was, feeling worse," I said drying my mouth and hands, turning to look at Sasha. Sasha and Damon burst out laughing, obviously finding something really funny. "I'm glad I'm so amusing," I said walking back into my room.

Damon and Sasha followed still laughing. "It's just," Sasha took a deep breath, trying hard to stop laughing. "It's just your face, pouting, oh god I can't." Sasha burst out laughing again, and I couldn't help but join in. I felt crap, but she just lit up the room.

Sasha shook her head and left the room, her laughter ricocheting off the walls.

"I don't get what was so funny," I said getting into bed.

"It's just you're so cute when you're sick," Damon said with a crooked smile, sitting down next to me on the bed. I looked at Damon and pouted. Damon laughed and shook his head, gathering me in his arms. I laid my head against his chest.

I started dozing off a few minutes later, but heard Damon whisper that he loved me.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_**I'll Do It**_

_**"And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears, and love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears. Get over your hill and see what you find there, with grace in your heart and flowers in your hair..." ~ Mumford & Sons**_

_**"It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie. The moment to live and the moment to die..." ~ 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_**"Memory comes when memory's old. I am never the first to know. Following the stream up North. **__**Where do people like us float..." ~ Fever Ray**_

_**14 Days Earlier**_

I woke up to voices, loud angry voices. I sat up rubbing my eyes. The voices got clearer and I recognized them as Damon, Stefan and Jack's. They weren't talking, they were fighting. I hurried out of bed pulling on a pair of PJ shorts, leaving the room.

I went downstairs afraid of what I might find. I stopped when I heard my name.

"She's been through enough," Damon said furiously. "I won't let you drag her into this against her will. I won't let her get hurt again." It took me by surprise to hear Damon stand up for me, to fight for me. I wasn't used to that. "This has always been the plan," Jack snapped. "So don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"The last time I checked you needed me, so this _is_ my business," Damon corrected.

"Avalon is stronger than you think, Damon. She can do this," Jack said more calmly.

"I know her better than you, so don't you dare tell me what she's capable of."

I walked in and saw Damon and Jack glaring at each other. Jack's eyes were a glowing orange and Damon's a deep black. Stefan was the first who saw me and walked towards me. "The decision's mine, right?" I said and both men turned to look at me.

"So I will make it once I'm ready." Damon and Jack looked at each other and I had the feeling they were not done with their discussion, if you could call it that.

"So tell me what the plan is," I said taking a seat. The men decided they would rather stand. "You will need five members to overthrow The Assembly, and you have that," Jack started turning his back on Damon, looking directly at me. "It'll be you, me, Damon, Sasha and Lucinda." I covered my eyes with my hand and laughed. I wasn't laughing because Lucinda's death was funny. I was laughing because this whole situation was funny. I still couldn't believe that my whole life has just been a game.

A game in which I had no say. "We don't have Lucinda," I said swallowing a chuckle.

"What do you mean we don't _have_, Lucinda?" Jack asked alarmed.

"Because she's buried in the back yard."

"What?" Jack looked shocked. I studied him and saw pain.

"She died saving me," Damon said from his position by the fireplace.

"I don't understand," Jack said the pain now obvious.

"Damon was bitten by a werewolf," I began the memory as clear as when it happened.

"She was the sacrifice," Jack finished sitting down.

The room was silent, none of us saying a word. A while later Jack cleared his face of all emotion and got up. "The plan stays the same," he said with resolution.

"If I'm to do this there will be some ground rules," I said getting to my feet.

"Sure," Jack nodded crossing his arms across his chest.

"One, we're doing this on _my_ terms. Two, I will not make Sasha join this fight against her will. And three, if anyone betrays me, or harms anyone that I love they die."

"I can live with that," Jack said, with a smile.

"Okay then," I said. "What's the plan?"

"I'm leaving town for a bit to get us an army. You sort out who'll sit at the table with us." Jack turned to leave. "I'll be in touch," he said as he left.

Stefan and Damon looked at me like they thought I was crazy.

"What was that?" Damon was the first to speak. I looked at each brother in return.

"I take back what's mine, and you're going to help me," I said matter-of-factly.

The way I see it you have to fight for what you want. For too long I've made myself the victim, but no more. I was going to fight. I just needed a push, and I found it.

Damon and Stefan exchanged worried glances, but didn't say anything.

"Okay," Stefan said crossing his arms. "What do you want us to do?"

"We take a couple of weeks, wait for Sasha," I replied. "Then we find people that are willing to help us. And we do research." I turned to face Damon. "I wanna know everything that's been going on in the Keeper world and supernatural world." I picked up my father's journal. "My father said knowledge is power. So, while Jack is out there getting us an army we'll find the information we need to win this fight."

A while later I was alone in my room while Stefan was out hunting, and Damon was downstairs indulging in some blood bags that he stole from the hospital. I asked to be alone so I could think. I needed to get my head around the fact that I was about to go to war to claim back the right to rule the Keeper race. I wasn't sure that I was ready to take that on. Everything was just such a mess. I was a mess.

How was I meant to fight this war if I felt lost and confused. I got dressed in sweatpants and went out for a walk. I walked through the woods that aligned the Salvatore property, clearing my head. A few minutes into my walk I heard rustling behind me. I turned around to look, my heart beating faster, fear starting to consume me. Damon stepped out into the clearing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said his hands in his pockets. I took a deep breath calming my nerves. There's no danger, I repeated to myself. When my heart slowed down and I could think rationally, I looked at Damon. "That's okay, I'm just jumpy," I said hugging my arms to my chest. "You've been through something traumatic, Ava."

"I know, I just hate feeling this way."

"I know I'm mostly to blame for your fear." Damon sounded so sincere.

"Why are you following me, Damon?"

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Oh I see."

"Ava-"

"Please don't. I'm not ready."

"I was going to ask if you're sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm tired of running, Damon. I want to know that I'm safe, that you're safe. But mostly I want to make sure that Sasha is safe." Damon looked at me, assessing my sanity. I had just suffered a traumatic event, he wasn't sure whether it was me talking or the fear. "Okay then," he said satisfied that I was not completely insane.

"We're all in this together." I looked at Damon and shook my head.

"I was wrong to assume you and Stefan would join this fight. I don't expect that of you." Damon laughed and took a step closer to me. "You need us, and we want to help." I met Damon's gaze and smiled. "Okay then."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_**Moving On or Moving In**_

_**"It's like I can't breathe. It's like I can't see anything. Nothing but you. I'm addicted to you. It's like I can't think. Without you interrupting me. In my thoughts. In my dreams. You've taken over me. It's like I'm not me. It's like I'm not me..." ~ Kelly Clarkson**_

_**"Is anybody out there? Is anybody listening? Does anybody really know? If it's the end of our beginning. A cry. A rush. From one breath. Is all we're waiting for. Sometimes the one we're taking. Changes every one before..." ~ Ross Copperman**_

_**"Faith has been broken, tears must be cried. Let's do some living after we die. Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day. Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday..." ~ The Rolling Stones**_

I lugged my suitcase and boxes out of the room I was staying in and down the corridor. Sasha brought a couple of boxes from Charming she thought I might like. They contained a few photo frames, and odd bits and pieces I bought while I was in Charming. I dumped the boxes and suitcase in Damon's room and went to get my bathroom stuff. I returned a few minutes later, and started unpacking. Damon and I have been spending most of our time in either my bedroom or his, we almost never slept in different rooms. So, I thought why not just use one room.

The room I was sleeping in was a guest room, so if someone was going to move it was me. I was just about done when Damon entered the room. He paused and looked at me and the empty boxes. "Am I going somewhere?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm moving in," I said getting to my feet. Damon smiled and sauntered into the room and towards me. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think it's time, unless you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, Damon's lips touching mine. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss.

A few moments later I pulled away. "I have a couple of things to put away," I said moving away from Damon. I needed to think clearly and I couldn't do that when Damon was so close. I walked towards the bathroom and unpacked the bag with all my bathroom products. "I can think of something better to do than unpacking," Damon teased following me. "Oh really?" I asked with a playful smile, swaying my hips. "What may that be?" Damon stopped and gave me his crooked smile.

"Let's just say you won't need any clothes for the activity."

"As fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass."

"You can't say no, not when I'm this close," Damon said moving closer.

"And how would you know?" I asked, my heart beating faster. Damon walked forwards and stopped right in front of me, our toes touching. Skin against skin.

The smallest of touches sent my pulse in overdrive. I stared up at him, his blue eyes burning holes in me. I love how he made me feel. He might be a pain in the ass, but he was _my_ pain in the ass. Damon smiled down at me, a warm smile that filled me with warmth from head to toe, making my pulse hum. Adrenalin pumped through my veins, like I was soaring in the sky on a cloud. With Damon I felt alive. He pulled me from a dark place and made it light again. Damon leaned in closer, his breath hot against my cold skin. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me, my heart hammering in my chest. "I know, because when I kiss you here," his lips ever so slightly brushed against my collarbone. Damon was hardly touching me, but I felt rejuvenated.

It was like jumping off a bridge. My knees buckled, and without thinking about it my hands reached out to him. My mind went blank, and all I could think about was Damon, and the way he made me feel. Our relationship wasn't perfect. But, being with Damon felt like I was standing on top of a cliff, on the verge of falling over, but for once it didn't scare me, it excited me. I felt like I could fly when he was so close to me. It was scary to think that Damon had so much control over my emotions.

But, at the same time, it was so thrilling to know that someone could make my emotions come alive in such a profound way. I was ready to jump, let myself be carried away by the wind. His voice close to my ear drew me back from the cliff. "You grab my shirt, pulling me closer," he went on, his lips still hovering over my collarbone. I opened my eyes, looking down at my hands.

I was clutching his shirt in my hands, holding the fabric in my fists. His mouth moved from my collarbone to my jaw, right under my earlobe.

"When I kiss you here, you part your lips and press yourself against me."

My eyes were closed, my lips slightly parted, and our bodies were pressed together. I forgot about the world outside and every living soul out there. My whole world came to a standstill whenever I was with him. Some part of me – a very tiny part – felt like I was treading on thin ice, and that I should turn around and get off while I could. That part of me was trying to warn me that I was playing a very dangerous game, one that could leave me heartbroken and alone, again.

Damon brushed his lips along my jaw line, sending a shudder down my spine, effectively pushing away the eerie feeling deep down inside me. "And when my lips touch yours," he whispered against my lips, his mouth on mine. His breathing was ragged and his heartbeat matched mine. He didn't get to finish whatever he was trying to proof, because I grabbed him and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up and carried me to bed.

It's been a week since Sasha's arrival. I still haven't had the courage to tell her what I needed to tell her. It also didn't help that she was swamped with work and unpacking. Stefan kept pushing me to tell her, but I wasn't ready. How was I meant to bring it up. It wasn't just something you threw into a conversation. And I don't know who was more nervous me, or Damon. Damon wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He knew Sasha, but not as well as I did, or as well as Stefan did. I was just afraid that she'd never want to talk to me again. This was kind of a big deal. The person Sasha thought has always been open and honest with her, was about to turn her whole world upside down. I know how it feels to be told that you're whole life was a lie. So, I was in no hurry to tell her. But as Stefan pointed out, the sooner I did it the sooner I could start rebuilding my relationship with Sasha.

"Ava," Damon said lightly tapping my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned around and faced him.

"You were miles away," he said sitting down next to me on the bed. "Just thinking," I said looking out of the window again.

"It'll all be fine," Damon said, but he didn't sound too convincing.

"You don't know that," I said with a faint smile, looking at Damon again.

Damon wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer.

"She might be angry, but she won't hate you," Damon assured me.

"I was lucky to have had the chance to see her grow up, I just don't want to lose her," I said voicing my fear out loud. "You won't," Damon said squeezing my shoulder.

There was a knock on the front door and I jumped. It was time. I had invited Sasha and Dave over, and told Sasha that there was something I needed to tell her.

I just hoped that it would all work out, and that Sasha won't hate me after all this.

Damon stood up and stuck out his hand. "Time to face the music," he said charmingly.

"Ha. Ha. Funny," I said rolling my eyes. But I couldn't help smiling.

Stefan opened the door, told Sasha and Dave to wait for us in the living room and left the house. He wanted to give us some space. "I can make myself scarce if you want," Damon offered, again. I stopped halfway down the stairs and looked at him.

"You have just as much right to be here," I said taking his hand. "I want you here."

"Okay," Damon smiled. We walked hand in hand downstairs and towards the living room. We walked in and both Sasha and Dave turned to look at us.

"Hey," Sasha greeted coming over to hug me. We hugged, as Damon and Dave shook hands. "It's good to put a face to the name," Dave said to Damon.

Damon smiled, but I could see him eyeing Dave, sizing him up.

"So, what's with the cryptic meeting?" Sasha asked sitting down. I sat down on the couch next to her, turning to face her, crossing my legs.

"There's something I need to tell you, Sash," I began.

"If you're going to tell me I'm adopted then I already know," Sasha said like it was no big deal. I looked at her both shocked and relieved. "How? When?" I mumbled.

"My mom and dad told me before my mom died," Sasha replied.

"There's more to it," I said. I looked at Damon and he gave me an encouraging nod.

"Okay," Sasha said tentatively. "I had a baby girl in '83, Sash. And I gave her up."

Sasha looked at me like I was mad. It seemed to be a common occurrence these days.

"Why didn't," she paused and looked at me again. I saw realization set in and Sasha sat up straighter. "No," she breathed. She looked at me, at Damon and back.

"No," she said again. "How is this possible?"

"I think I can explain," Dave interjected. All three of us turned to look at him.

Sasha sagged in the sofa, her focus on Dave. He got up and walked around the sofa.

"I'm a descendant of Paula Sommers," he said. "Paula Sommers? As in the witch that worked for my father, Paula Sommers?" I asked flabbergasted. I never saw this coming. Dave nodded. "My mother's magic helped you conceive," Dave explained. "Why?" I asked. "For the greater good," Dave said with a shrug.

He didn't think this was a big deal, which led me to believe that he was always meant to end up with Sasha. Urgh! I was going to kill Jack. Not only did he and my father play with my life, they were playing with Sasha's. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Sasha demanded getting to her feet.

"They want me to take back the leadership of the Keeper race. But to do that I need four other people to sit around the table with me to overtake The Assembly."

"And how do I factor in this plan?" Sasha asked.

"I need a blood member on The Assembly," I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know, Sash."

"No. Why didn't you tell me you're my mother?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. I did it to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Him?" Sasha looked at Damon, hurt in her eyes.

"No. From The Assembly. I didn't want them to use you to hurt me."

"I can't do this. I can't even look at you," Sasha said grabbing her handbag.

She turned to leave Dave on her heels. She spun around and glared at him.

"You too," she said angrily. She turned around again and stormed off.

"That went well," Dave said turning around to look at me.

I covered my eyes with my hand, tears spilling down my cheeks. This was the hardest thing I had to do, and I had no idea what I was meant to do now.

Damon got up from where he was sitting, and came to sit next to me, pulling me into his arms. I shook my head and let my tears fall freely. This was all a mess.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_**Forgiveness**_

_**"I believe in nothing. Not the end and not the start. I believe in nothing. Not the earth and not the stars..." ~30 Seconds to Mars**_

_**"It's time to forget about the past. To wash away what happened last..." ~ 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_**"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you. There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do..." ~ Toto**_

It's been almost a week and I've never felt so confused. A few days ago I thought I knew who I was and now I felt like I had no idea who I was or what I was meant to do with all the information that has come to light. In a matter of a few minutes my whole world was turned upside down. The man I thought I knew turned out to be part of this whole conspiracy. His mother was the one that helped create me, and he knew all of this when he met me. And I thought I knew Ava, but I didn't.

She's my mother, my biological mother. It was all so bizarre. And Damon. I can't even begin to understand. For so long I hated him. I hated him for hurting Ava, for leaving her heartbroken. But, now. Now he turns out to be my father. I share his genes.

I share their genes. How'd it all get so messed up. I was angry at Dave for hiding all this from me. We were married, we didn't have any secrets. Turns out he was hiding one gigantic secret, a secret that was life changing. I didn't know who I was more angry with. Dave or Ava. They both lied, they both were in on this massive secret.

I sat down, running my hands through my hair. I stopped a thought hitting me like a wet fish. So much makes sense now, all these little things that I do. Like running my hands through my hair when I'm nervous or angry or frustrated. It was all Ava.

I thought that I had just picked it up over the years, but it's genetic. I got up and paced again, not that it helped. My mind was a mess. I walked to the bathroom, taking off my clothes. I got into the shower, turned on the faucet and let the water wash over me. I stood in the shower for a long time, just thinking. I washed my body and hair when the water started getting cold, getting out just as the last bit of hot water faded.

In the end it doesn't matter who did what, we were family. That's what it boils down to. They were blood. I loved my parents, but I also loved Ava. She's been there my whole life. She's saved my life twice, and was there for all the good times and all the bad times. She's family. Damon's family. I shook my head, sitting down on the toilet. Whether I liked it or not I had no choice. I had to stand by them. It doesn't mean that I forgive them, it only means that I wasn't going to let my family down because I was mad. And Dave. He was my husband and I loved him. He kept this from me, but I don't for a second think that he doesn't love me. Because I know he does.

He's the love of my life. Maybe this was the bigger picture. Maybe this was my destiny. Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like Dave. He was always the wise one.

The one who made sense of things. As much as I hate to admit it I have to accept that he's my better half. I have to believe that all of this was done to protect me.

I don't doubt that Ava gave me up because that was what was best.

I got dressed and sat down to dry my hair. Just as I picked up my hairdryer there was a knock on the door. I wrapped a towel around my head and headed to the front door.

I looked out the window on the side of the door and saw Dave standing on the porch.

I sighed and unlocked the door. He couldn't stay at the Salvatores' forever.

I opened the door and saw a scruffy and tired looking Dave.

"I'm a mess without you," he said looking at me sheepishly.

"I'm a mess without you," I said throwing my arms around his neck.

Dave wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against mine. "I know you're mad, but I need to come home," he said in to my hair.

"I'm furious, but I need a decent night's sleep."

I pulled away and looked at Dave. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"We've been together almost ten years and you still can't go a night without me," he said smugly. "Don't piss me off mister," I said hitting him playfully.

"I wouldn't dare," he said wrapping his arm around my waist, ushering me into the house. He kicked the door shut behind him and lead me to our bedroom. We got into bed and I took the towel from my head dropping it on the floor. I was so tired I could sleep for a week. Dave got in next to me and we switched off the light.

He wrapped his arm around me and it wasn't long before I drifted off, catching up on all the sleep I've missed out of.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how much do you hate us?" Dave asked coming into the living room. I've been up since the crack of dawn, no longer being able to sleep. I went to the living room with a book and a cup of coffee, trying to distract myself. I've been thinking too much the last few days and I just needed to an hour of so where I didn't have to think. With Dave back I started to relax. He was my rock.

"About a nine," I said turning a page. "Really that high?" he asked leaning against the sofa. "Lucky for you love trumps hate," I replied marking my place.

"I don't hate you," I began putting down the book. "I guess I'm just disappointed."

"I wanted to tell you, but I had to respect Ava's wishes," he said lifting my feet, sitting down, and resting my feet on his lap. "I know," I said meeting his gaze.

"What are you going to do?" Dave asked, after a minute's silence.

"I don't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Sash."

"Not when it comes to this," I said seriously, sitting up. "Not when it comes to Ava."

"Babe, I know this was all planned and this is your destiny, but if you don't want to do this then you don't have to. I don't think Ava and Damon will blame you if you don't join this fight," Dave said reaching out taking my hand.

"I know, but they are my family," I said squeezing his hand.

"Ava kept you away from this life for a reason. She didn't want you to get hurt."

"And now she needs me, and I need to be there for her. I owe her."

"I don't think she sees it like that."

"My whole life she's been there fighting my battles with me. What type of person will I be if I let her down now?"

"Ava might not be so thrilled if you decide to get involved."

"You think I should stay out of it?"

"I want you to decide what to do, I'm just telling you what I know."

"I know that it isn't expected of me," I paused my mind made up. It took a while but I knew what the right thing was to do. "But I need to do this. If not for Ava then for me. This is my chance to learn who I am, and what the bigger picture is."

"This is important to you?"

"Yes it is."

"I love you," Dave said leaning over taking my face in his hands.

"I love you too," I said kissing him.

After a couple of moments I pulled away, sitting back.

"I can understand Ava, but Damon," I said shaking my head. "I never saw that coming." Dave laughed and sat back picking up the TV remote. "I don't know who was more surprised. You or Damon," Dave said.

"Knowing Damon, it was the last thing he expected." I said picking up my book. "Hell, it was the last thing I expected."

"What a lovely surprise," Dave chuckled switching on the TV for his early morning news fix. "Lovely my ass," I said pulling a face.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_**Okay, I'm In**_

_**"I'll leave the door on the latch. If you ever come back, if you ever come back. There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat. If you ever come back. There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on. And it will be just like you were never gone..." ~ The Script**_

_**"Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. To the place we belong..." ~ Trading Yesterday**_

_**"I don't ever wanna let you down. I don't ever wanna leave this town. 'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand, that I'm never changing who I am..." ~ Imagine Dragons**_

I stared at one of the many books I found in the study, my eyes tired. In the last few days we've done a lot of research. Jack was mailing whatever he found that might be useful, and Damon and I found some books in their study that mentioned Keepers.

I've been doing most of the reading while Stefan and Damon were out and about trying to get their 'friends' to join this fight. We needed as many bodies as possible.

I wasn't expecting a massive war, but I did think that we might have to be in battle shape. I had no idea what state the Keeper race was in, or what to expect.

I closed the book and pushed it to the side, laying down on my arms, closing my eyes.

I heard footsteps and looked up. Bonnie walked in with another stack of books, reading a note. "Jack?" I asked, taking a deep breath. She looked up and met my tired gaze. "No, these are some of my grandmother's books," she said with a smile.

"I thought we could use them," she went on placing them on the ground next to hundreds of other books. Bonnie agreed to help, only if Dave agreed to teach her what he knew about magic. Dave happily accepted, and they've been working closely together. Sasha allowed Dave to come home, and all seemed well. But she still wasn't taking my calls. I smiled at Bonnie and got to my feet.

"I'll get to them, after I've eaten," I said.

"No rush, we can do them together after you've gotten some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," I said leaving the room. "Can you bring me something to drink," she called after me. "Sure!" I called back, heading downstairs.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, and took a bite as I headed to the fridge. I opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of water bottles, closing the fridge door with my butt. I left the kitchen and returned to the study. Bonnie was sitting on the floor, her head buried in a book. I placed a bottle in front of her, and took a seat on the floor with her. "Thanks," Bonnie said opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"So found anything yet?" I asked. "I might've found something, but I just wanna see if it leads anywhere," Bonnie replied flipping a page. "Good," I said taking a sip of water. I pulled a book closer and started reading. It would've been easier if I knew what I was looking for. We lost track of time, both of us too busy reading.

I pushed another book to the side and grabbed another book from one of the piles. I've found a couple of things that could help, but other than that there wasn't much to find.

Most data about Keepers were outdated, and without actual facts I had no idea what was going on. Bonnie sighed, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

We were both over tired. I looked at the clock and saw that we've been at this for nearly four hours. We hadn't even had anything decent to eat.

"Ava!" Damon called from downstairs. "In here," I called back. Damon appeared a couple minutes later. "You two look like hell," Damon observed leaning against the door frame. "I'm going to head home," Bonnie said getting to her feet. It wasn't lost on me that Damon and Bonnie didn't get along, but I was too tired to care.

Damon watched as Bonnie left, giving her a sickly sweet smile. I shook my head and pulled myself up using the desk. "Any luck?" Damon asked pushing himself away from the door frame. "Not much. You?" I asked picking up the books that had information that I thought could be useful. "Elena managed to get Tyler Lockwood on our side," he answered stopping in front of me. "The werewolf?"

"We're going to need to fight fire with fire if we want to win, Ava."

"I know, I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"It's war. People will get hurt."

"Then we try to reduce the damage."

The front door opened and someone stomped into the house. Damon and I looked at each other and left to go see what was going on. We rushed downstairs, following the rapid heartbeat. We found the culprit in the living room, pouring a drink.

Sasha stood in the living room in all her beautiful glory. She gulped down the drink and turned around. "Shit!" she swore, jumping backwards. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she chastised holding her hand against her chest.

"Sorry," I said, shifting my weight from my left to my right.

"I just want to make sure I got this all right," Sasha began looking at me and Damon.

"You're my mother." She looked at me, and I nodded. "And you're my father." She looked at Damon. That was the part that she couldn't quite get a grasp on.

"Do you know how crazy this all sounds?" she asked.

"Believe me I was just as shocked," Damon said taking a couple of steps forward.

Sasha and Damon looked at each other, taking in each other's features.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I don't expect you to just accept it. But you needed to know," I said taking a step forward. Sasha dropped her gaze and nodded, turning around. She poured herself another drink and gulped it down, slamming the glass down on the table. "Okay. I'm in," she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "What," I asked taken aback. "You were there when I needed you the most. And you're blood. So, I'm in. Whatever you need." I looked at Sasha and I couldn't help smiling. She smiled her fabulous smile and held out her arms for a hug.

I went over and hugged her. She stepped away and looked at Damon. She took a deep breath and went over to hug him. It took Damon by surprise, but he embraced her and I saw something I thought I'd never see in Damon's eyes. Unconditional love.

He didn't even know her, but he loved her. Sasha let go and turned to look at me, again. "My parents are a hundred," she shook her head. "But look like they're twenty." I laughed and knew that it was all going to be okay. Sasha met my gaze and burst out laughing. She too thought that all this was insane. After a few moments we reigned it in and wiped our eyes. "So, what's the plan?" Sasha asked.

"Honestly?" I said. "I'm not entirely sure. Who knows what's going on out there."

"You don't have a plan?"

"We have a plan," I pointed out. "Granted it's not a great plan."

"Great. We'll die as a family."

"We're not going to die," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"We're going to die," I said looking at Sasha.

"But, we have a plan right?" Sasha asked not sounding totally convinced.

"Will you two stop being so dramatic," Damon said. "We have a plan, we just need to figure out how to best execute it."

"Execute sounds about right," I breathed looking sideways, avoiding Damon's serious gaze. "Women," Damon mumbled turning around. "Always so dramatic."

"We're going to die," Sasha said when Damon left.

"We most certainly will die," I said under my breath.

"We are not going to die!" Damon yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Because we have such a rock solid plan?" I yelled back.

"Yes!" Damon's voice carried from upstairs, his feet moving away from the staircase. "So?" Sasha said. "Where do we go from here?"

"Hell if we're not careful," I said chirpy.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_**Working Hard**_

_**"Another mother's breakin', heart is taking over. When the violence causes silence, we must be mistaken..." ~ The Cranberries**_

_**"Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums..." ~ A Perfect Circle**_

_**"See the devil on the doorstep now. Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives. Sliding down the information highway. Buying in just like a bunch of fools. Time is ticking and we can't go back..." ~ Ana Johnsson**_

The house was abuzz with people. Some doing research, some working on a battle plan, and others making sure that people were eating, drinking and sleeping. We were at such a stage in our plan of attack that we had people coming and going. Elena had gotten her brother Jeremy, who can see spirits after Bonnie had brought him back from the dead, involved and he was helping Bonnie researching.

Elena's friend Caroline Forbes, a newly turned vampire, also volunteered herself and was part of the team coming up with a battle plan. A week or so later Tyler Lockwood, a recently turned werewolf also agreed to join. Jack also had Keepers, faeries, vampires and werewolves making the trip to Mystic Falls offering their help and providing us with information. Elena and I were the ones making sure that people didn't forget to look after themselves. I also sat in on some of the battle talk, offering my advice. "Thank you for coming," I said walking Norman out. "Hattie and I are just happy to be of service," he said politely, taking my hand.

"You being here is comforting," I said as he walked out onto the porch.

Norman kissed my cheek and walked to his car. I watched as he got in, started the engine and drove down the driveway. I waited till I couldn't see him anymore, before I went back inside, closed the door and went in to the living room sitting down.

The front door opened and I heard Damon's voice.

"Ava!" he called as the front door closed.

"In here," I called back. Damon entered followed by a stranger. The stranger was about the same height as Damon with dirty blonde hair, neatly combed, wearing jeans and a button up shirt. "Hey," I greeted getting to my feet.

"Hey," Damon said wrapping an arm around my waist, leaning down kissing me.

I saw the look of shock in the stranger's eyes, stepping away from Damon. It was obvious that Damon and the stranger knew each other well.

"Ava, Alaric. Alaric, Ava," Damon introduced us, moving to the side.

"Hi," I said extending my arm. Alaric took my hand and shook it.

"Hello," he greeted. "Alaric has offered to help us," Damon said crossing his arms.

"Great we need all the able bodies we can get," I answered smiling.

"He's a history teacher and a vampire hunter," Damon went on.

That got my attention. Not the history teacher part, but the vampire hunter bit.

"A what?" I blurted looking at Alaric. Damon and Alaric exchanged confused glances, before they turned to look at me. "A vampire hunter," Alaric said.

"A word," I said leaving the room. Damon followed and I could feel him trying to get a glimpse into my mind. I put the wall up and kept my thoughts to myself.

"We've been gathering information for weeks now, and not once did any one mention the existence of modern day vampire hunters," I scolded, hands on my hips.

"I thought you knew," Damon answered still a bit lost.

"This is worse than I first thought."

"Why?"

"Why?" I asked. "I'll tell you why. If there are vampire hunters then that means that the Keepers failed the supernatural world. We exist to keep you guys safe from humans and anyone that tries to hurt supernatural beings."

"You didn't fail the supernatural world, Ava. Vincent and Tobias did."

"But I left. I gave up fighting."

"Because you had no choice. They were going to kill you."

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong," Alaric asked poking his head out of the living room. "No," I said forcing a smile. It wasn't that I didn't like him, it was just that I was disappointed that he had to go down the path of killing. Even if it was vampires.

"I was just surprised that there were vampire hunters again."

"Oh," was all Alaric said exchanging a confused look with Damon.

"So, muscle and smarts. We could definitely use you," I said a little more kindly.

The next few weeks were hectic. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and Alaric were working on the battle plan seeing that they're the ones with the muscle. Bonnie, Jeremy, Dave and Sasha were among the ones doing research, with Alaric offering his help. Elena and I moved between groups finding out what they found and what they needed. "I think I found something," Sasha said, coming downstairs. "What did you find?" I asked coming out of the kitchen. I was busy making lunch for a house full of people. It was no easy feat. I wasn't the most skilled at cooking. I could do the basics but not much more. So, I settled for making some sandwiches. At least I couldn't screw that up. I hoped. "Look at this," she said turning the book around so I could see. "Do you think she looks fat in that dress?" Sasha asked pointing to a picture of a famous Hollywood actress. I wiped my hands and shook my head.

"Really Sash?"

"You're right, she's perfect," Sasha said turning the book back to look at the picture.

"Honestly," I chuckled turning back and heading towards the kitchen.

"Those other books are boring," she whined following me into the kitchen.

"It's not supposed to be fun," I replied getting started with the last batch of sandwiches. "I know, but nobody said it was going to be _this _boring," she said sitting down. "Take a break, Sash. Go back to work."

"No. I took time off because this is more important."

"And we appreciate that, but being a Doctor is in your blood."

Sasha nodded pulling some ingredients towards her, helping with the sandwich making task. We worked in silence for a while, both lost in our own thoughts.

I was thinking of the unbelievably difficult task ahead of us, and who knows what Sasha was thinking off. "Why Sasha," Sasha asked breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked pulled from my thoughts.

"Why was I named Sasha?" she repeated looking up.

"I don't know. I only requested that they make your middle name Victoria," I said putting down my knife. "Why?" she wanted to know, millions of questions going through her mind. "My birth name was Avalon Victoria Harvey. I was named after my grandmother and my mother. I wanted you to have something from me."

I looked at Sasha proud of the woman she'd become and even prouder of her for being the better person and forgiving us. Sasha was the only family I had left. If I had lost her I don't know what I would have done. And that was why I hated having her involved with this. I would never forgive myself or Jack if something happens to Sasha. "I'm going to be fine," Sasha said interrupting my thoughts.

"I know, but I'm allowed to be worried," I said with a smile. She knew me so well.

"I know that you and Damon won't let anything happen to me," Sasha said confidently. "Neither would Stefan."

"You sound so sure," I noted.

"I trust you, Ava. It's as simple as that."

"I hope you're right," I said arranging the sandwiches on a big plate.

"You need to have a little more faith," Sasha replied stacking the sandwiches in neat little rows. "With you at my side I might just get through this," I noted with a smile.

"Aw. I love you too," she gushed returning my smile. We heard voices and turned to look at the door. Jeremy and Dave walked into the kitchen chatting away.

They saw the sandwiches and stopped. "Thank god," Dave said. "I am starving."

"Dude," Jeremy said with a laugh. "You just ate."

"That was an hour ago," Dave said excitedly.

"You had to marry him," I said with a laugh.

"What can I say," Sasha said smiling as Dave kissed the top of her head.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Getting It Out In The Open**_

_**"You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating. Leaves my body glowing..." ~ Katy Perry**_

_**"Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?..." ~ 30 Seconds To Mars**_

_**"These are my words. That I've never said before. I think I'm doing ok. And this is the smile. That I've never shown before..." ~ Staind**_

Ava hit the wall with a grunt, the wind knocked out of her. She huffed as she hit the floor breaking her fall with her elbow. I flinched and was at her side in an instant already pulling her to her feet. I lifted her face and inspected it for any damage. She's been her old self again. She's not having any difficulties healing herself whenever she's taken a few knocks, and she's been smiling. I loved seeing Ava happy. Although the last few weeks have been full on and a bit crazy, she seems to take it in her stride.  
I think having Sasha around is making a huge difference. They seem closer than ever and both seem to enjoy being around each other. I have to admit at first I wasn't too sure how I felt about having a daughter. But after spending only a few days with Sasha I knew that no matter what I had to protect my family. Especially Sasha.

I know that Sasha had some Keeper abilities, but not nearly enough to keep her safe if we had to have a physical battle. So, in an attempt to keep my family safe I needed to make sure that Sasha could protect herself. That's why I insisted on Sasha and Elena taking defense courses with either myself, Stefan or Alaric. Ava who thought it was a great idea also got involved. Ava was skilled enough to take care of herself, but she needed to hone her skills. I mean, it has been a while since she's been in combat.

"I'm fine," Ava said with a smile meeting my gaze. I smiled back, and pushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "I forget how capable you are,"' I joked, leaning forward my lips brushing her hair line. "You're holding back on me," Ava accused playfully, pulling back. Her beauty still amazed me. She looked at me with those big green eyes and I found myself getting lost in them. I always have. "How do you know?" I asked.

She lifted her head a little and parted her lips slightly. "I just do," she whispered running her fingers up my torso. She knew how do drive me insane. She looked at me with those beautiful green eyes and luscious pink lips and it's like the whole world came to a standstill, my focus just on her. I chuckled leaned in more and kissed her.

I felt her body react to my kiss and the excitement building inside her. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me closer. I gripped her hips, pushing her against the wall, my lust for her taking control. Ava tangled her fingers in my hair devouring my lips. I lost myself in the kiss and so did she.

We let our emotions free and allowed our lust for each other control our actions.

I moved her skirt up, running my fingers along the inside of her thighs. When she decided to wear a skirt I wondered how practical it would be for our training session, but now I'm glad she did. Ava moaned into the kiss pressing herself against me, begging me with her body to satisfy her yearning. She dug her elbows lightly into my shoulders, using the leverage to pull herself up, wrapping her legs around my waist.

The sound of footsteps coming towards the room forced us to untangle ourselves from each other Ava pulled her skirt down and I ran my fingers through my hair.

A few minutes later Bonnie walked into the room. She paused when she saw me and rolled her eyes. She turned around on her heels and left. Bonnie really didn't like me.

It could be that I turned her mother or the fact that I had something to do with her grandmother's death. But honestly who knew. It might just be because she has an issue with my awesomeness. "She hates you," Ava observed shaking her head.

"Hate is a strong word," I said. "But I think she does if her actions are any indication."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked looking at me. "Nothing I can't handle," I said with a shrug. Ava looked at me and I knew what that look was. She was worried.

"Has she done something to hurt you?" Ava asked more seriously. I contemplated lying but what use was that when Ava could easily find out what I didn't tell her.

"She helped the council build a device to kill all vampires and werewolves. It's how the Mayor died and has let to Caroline becoming a vampire and Tyler a werewolf." Ava looked horrified. She knew exactly what device I was referring to.

"Then why is she helping us?"

"She's doing Elena a favor."

"She better not betray us or I will kill her," Ava threatened.

And I didn't think for a second that she was kidding.

I got back home to a quiet house. It was odd to come home to silence. It hasn't been this quiet in weeks. In the dead silence I heard two heartbeats, both beating faster than normal. I heard Ava's voice and it sounded angry. I followed her voice to the study.

"Let me make this very clear," Ava said, her voice taking on a very threatening tone. "You so much as harm a hair on Damon's head, and I will have your head."

"You don't scare me," Bonnie replied, not too fussed with Ava's threat.

Bonnie was a witch but Ava had years on her, and her ability to intrude peoples thoughts was a lot stronger than any of Bonnie's magical abilities were. I saw Ava break through Bonnie's defenses faster than she was able to put them in place again.

Ava concentrated and I knew what she was doing. She's done it to other witches before. Ava would dig in their mind till she found the one spell she knew would let them break. Bonnie started screaming her face marred with fear and pain.

Ava withdrew from her head, leaving Bonnie in a state of shock. Bonnie stared at Ava, her fear creating a stink. "Now, I'll say this again," Ava said slowly, making sure Bonnie got the message. "You try anything to hurt Damon, or Stefan for that matter, again and I will kill you. Without hesitation." Bonnie nodded, too afraid to talk. Having your powers to protect you was one thing, but having them turned against you and used to kill you, was another. Something Bonnie was all too aware of.

"Why are you protecting them?" Bonnie asked, once she had her voice back.

"Because they are my family," Ava answered.

"Not by blood," Bonnie stated. I saw something in Ava's eyes I haven't seen in it a while. I could see her trying to recall a memory but she couldn't. But I could see realization set in, almost like she suddenly put one and one together and got two.

"No, by something a lot stronger," Ava said. "Love and loyalty."

"How could you love someone like, Damon?" Bonnie questioned.

"Because you can't choose who you fall in love with, Bonnie," Ava said. "Because he makes me whole." I looked at Ava, the love I felt for her threatening to crush me. It wasn't natural to love someone so much. This type of love wasn't meant to exist.

But somehow it did. I've said this before and I'll say it again. I was a fool for letting her go. We could've had a life together. We could've avoided _all _of this. I just had to choose her. Watching Ava defend me I vowed to always choose her, no matter what.

"He's done nothing but lie to you. Time after time," Bonnie pointed out, her anger making her reckless. She had no idea what she was up against.

"Why does it bother you? It's my life," Ava questioned, indulging Bonnie.

"You're trusting a monster that's been keeping a part of your life from you," Bonnie snapped. "If he loved you he'd have shared that with you!"

"For all Damon's faults he's always been loyal. He'd die if it meant keeping the people he cared for from getting hurt. You think you know him but you don't. Damon is who he is because of me," Ava said jabbing herself in the chest. "Before you judge him you have to _know _him. I understand why you hate him. But you don't know him."

That's why I could never bring myself to kill her. Ava's love was unconditional. She hated me and yet she forgave me when I begged her. Ava was pure.

"I'd understand if you don't want to stay. But I am asking for you help," Ava said more kindly, her tone softening. "I'll stay, but only because you and Elena asked," Bonnie said, after a short while, turning around to leave. I hid from her view not ready for them to know that I've been listening. Bonnie left the room and disappeared down the hall. When I was sure Bonnie wasn't going to come back I walked in to the study.

Ava leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, staring out of the window. "Ava," I said alerting her of my presence. Not that I thought she needed to be told. I suspected she already knew I was hovering. The bond between us not allowing for too much secrecy. "How much of that did you hear?" Ava asked turning around. "Most of it," I said honestly, taking a couple of steps forward.

"Bonnie's got a point you know," she said meeting my gaze.

"About what?" I asked, but I had a pretty good idea of what she was referring to.

"Remember when I shared with you my memories of Sasha?" Ava asked pushing herself away from the wall. "I want you to share with me the memories of what was taken from me." I looked at her and saw how important this was for her.

Ava needed to remember what was forgotten. And she deserved to know about our past. I just thought I'd have a little more time. Not that I deserved it. I've had years.

"You're right," I said stepping towards Ava, taking her hand. "You deserve to know."


End file.
